Maximum Ride 5: The End is Only the Beginning
by PoppyKattalakis
Summary: Story takes place after MR4. There's a new genetic experiment in town. Is she friend or foe? Maybe some FangXMax. may have to change rating to M. Bad summary. i know... sorry
1. 1

1

Fang POV

Fang sifted through his blog's reviews. The others were fast asleep. He had called to do first watch. He needed to work on his blog, and Max needed the rest anyways. She'd been pulling all-nighters for the past week. I was giving her a break because I'm just nice like that. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. She slept lightly, as usual, her muscles not quite relaxed. I'm not sure they ever did. She had a big enough burden as it was. Why'd she want to add 'Saving the World' to that list?

I resumed the comments. I scanned past all the 'I wanna be a bird kid' and 'will you date me?' reviews, in search of a better message. Suddenly, one caught my eye.

To: Fang

From: Anonymous

Subject: HELP!!

Message:

FANG!

YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME! THERE ARE SOME SCIENTIST GUYS AFTER ME. THEY KIDNAPED ME AND I ESCAPED. NOW THEY ARE LOOKING FOR ME AND I NEED YOUR HELP! I AM A GENETIC RECOMBINANT DNA EXPERIMENT. I'M IN COLORADO. PLEASE HURRY!! I CAN ONLY HOLD THEM OFF

FOR SO LONG. I'M INJURED! YOU ARE MY LAST HOPE.

LILY

It could be a trap. But this girl seemed really in trouble.

Fang went to wake Max, but stopped. She looked so peaceful.

It could wait 'till morning.


	2. 2

2

Max POV

I will never understand how you can wake up and be more tired than you were when you went to sleep.

And although I told Fang to wake me up for second watch, wait for it… he did not.

"Up and at 'em" I yelled. Aren't I so nice? "It's another day, get up and face it!" I yelled kicking Iggy with the toe of my combat boot.

Yeah, you in the back, the one shaking their head and muttering something about disabled people. This disabled person can make bombs, start fires, cook better than I can, and eat with more manners than Gassy! So if I want to kick him, I believe I will.

I woke everyone up and started the fire again. Iggy could cook breakfast. I went in search for Fang.

I finally found him, washing by a small creek and filling the canteens. Not in that order, of course. I landed and pulled my wings in silently. I marched to where he was at.

"Hey" I said. I opened my mouth to yell at him and he looked up at me. The look on his face made me stop.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I need to go to Colorado" Fang said.

I thought of what was in Colorado, but came up blank.

"Gotta girlfriend there?" I asked sarcastically. I know, I'm such as morning person. Go ahead and tell me. I woke up on the wrong side of the tree.

"Yeah"

My jaw dropped. I quickly shut it. I'm not usually at loss for words.

"Alright, I'll get the flock together. We'll go after breakfast. I turned to leave.

"Max…"

I pretended not to hear him and jumped into the sky, unfurled my wings, and flew back to camp.

"Max what're we doing today?" Nudge asked me again.

"We're going to Colorado, sweetie" I said.

"'M glad we finally have a destination, instead of flying aimlessly around" Iggy said, while finishing up his last bites of food, which happened to be beanie weenies with Coke. The breakfast of champions.

"We never were flying around aimlessly Ig" I said.

"Why are we going to Colorado?" Angel asked me.

"Ask him" I said, pointing to Fang, who had just landed behind me.

_He's thinking of how much of a pain you are_ I heard Angel's voice in my head

Yes, and there you have it. Angel can read minds. I'm not going to even get into the whole mind-control thing.

_Tell him I was just thinking the same thing_ I snapped back. Then I smiled softly at her to let her know that I wasn't mad at her.

_You two are crazy about one another _said the voice in my head that wasn't Jeb.

If you don't think that's a weird sentence, maybe you should read it again. Just saying.

_Look what the cat brought in_ I thought snidely.

_Go Fang's way this time. You might find help there._

_Thanks Confucius_ I thought, aggravated at the fortune cookie answers the Voice always gave me.

_You're welcome._

_What are you going to say now, 'Let the force be with you'? _

Silence

Great, I'm alone again in my mind.

_Max, he loves you_ Angel thought to me.

Or not

He loves me. Does he? Do I love him? I do, but I could never tell him. I have a hard time spilling my feelings to myself. It took Valium to make me tell Fang I loved him. Besides, he liked Lissa, he liked Bridget. How could I live up to those standards? How could he love me?

I saw Angel concentrating, and fang kept nodding. Then he smirked and looked at me. I looked away quickly and felt my cheeks heat up.

_Angel what are you telling him?!_

_Just what you were thinking a minute ago, and that you love him but you're not able to let your guard down, because you're afraid of getting hurt._

All that from a six-year-old girl

_Like Jeb hurt you_

_Okay Dr. Love, that's enough _I snapped, practically yelling in my mind _get out of my head! _With that, I pushed her out of my head.

"Alright, everyone ready?" I called, getting various levels of enthusiasm.

Guess who was silent? Right

"Alright let's go" I said, practically throwing Angel into the sky. She unfurled her wings and beat them until she caught cold air currents and began circling above us.

"Gassy, Nudge, Iggy" One by one, they all took off, until only Fang remained.

"After you" he said, smirking.

I folded my arms across my chest.

"Go." I put all the menace in my voice.

"Age before beauty" he said, flourishing his hand and doing a small curtsy.

"Guess you're out of luck, beauty" I snarled, lunging at him. He took off, laughing.

Dang, sometimes he really got on my nerves.

I took a running jump and unfurled my fourteen foot wings. Within seconds the wind caught my winds and I was airborne, flying up to meet the others.

"Let's go."


	3. 3

3

MAX POV

It was late when we got to Colorado.

We flew over a forest looking for shelter. I kept quiet about being tired of sleeping in caves and trees.

Then suddenly I saw a lake house.

"There" I said, pointing.

Of course, it couldn't be that easy. Someone was probably living in it.

But when we went sown, the lights were off, and the plastic furniture covers were covered in a thick layer of dust. This house hasn't been inhabited in years. We had the lock picked in three minutes and I went in first in case there was a trap.

My luck continued. There was no trap, and, there was enough canned food to last us a year.

Within ten minutes we had eaten all we could without getting sick. And, in case you don't know, that's a lot.

After dinner, I stood up.

"I'm going for a fly, Fang, you're in charge" I said. I had gone outside and flown off before they could respond.

I was flying at speeds of 220 mph, feeling the wind cut across my face. I was 30 miles away in no time flat. But I couldn't keep going. I turned back.

I was almost back to the lake house when I saw a deck leading off to the water. I banked and quickly landed on the dock.

I sat down and let my bare feet dangle into the water, while I watched the last strip of sunlight hideaway along the horizon.

I could be a poet, couldn't I? A new century Shakespeare. N-E-ways…

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me. Adrenaline heating my blood, I spun around.

It was Fang.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said seriously, sitting down. "We're not running, not hiding, and not captive. We're just free to see the beauty in things like this" he gestured toward the sunset. Wow. That was one of the longest, deepest speeches Fang has ever made. And that's really saying something, seeing as that was like, twenty words.

Excuse me, you there. The one who just went back and counted that, do you have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, or do you just like to waste time? Don't correct me! God… Moving on…

"yeah it's so…peaceful" I said rather anticlimactically. 'Cause I'm good like that.

"When are we just going to get this over with?" Fang said suddenly.

"Get what over with?" I asked.

"You know what. You and me. Us. When are you going to say what you feel?"

"I have!" I said, my voice rising.

"When you were on Valium!" he snapped back.

I looked away. It was true. But I still meant it. I was just… What was the problem?

"Why are you so afraid?" he asked, his voice low.

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish.

"Are you afraid of getting hurt?" he asked, his voice softer. "Because, you know, I would never hurt you. Not in a million years. I love you."

And that was all it took. The first time he ever said 'I love you'.

I leaned forward without thinking. The moment my lips touched his, I was gone. My lips contained urgency in them, his, passion. My vision was blurry 'till I remembered to breathe through my nose. I breathed in his glorious scent. I was on cloud nine. We went on like this forever, 'till I broke away.

He looked at me, expecting me to get up and fly away. Hmph.

"I love you more" I said, a bit breathless.

Then my lips were on his again. His hands were on my hips, then between my wings, pushing me hard against him. I knotted my fingers in his hair, angling his head do I could kiss him better. This was pure bliss, I loved it.

I was so completely afraid.

But it didn't matter. He loved me, I loved him. We would never hurt each other. He could dhave my heart.

I'm telling you, I should really be a poet.

Suddenly, I felt something hard against the back of my head. My lips were ripped violently from Fang's.

I was dead.

--

**Alright, so... i'll update after i get 6 reviews from 6 different people. How'd you like it? i love constructive critisism. Thank you!**


	4. 4

4

The world went black for a moment.

Cue suspense music.

"Max! Max!" a voice yelled. Not the Voice but someone familiar. But I was in too deep to want to wake up.

_Max, Fang needs you._

That's all it took. My eyes wrenched open. I was being held by a Flyboy and Fang was being held by Mara, the genetically enhanced wonder cat.

"Max dear," she said silkily "So sorry to interrupt you. But I'm afraid your time is up. Before we kill you though, I'm going to kill your darling boy here, and make you watch."

Oh no she didn't.

"Excuse me, Spot, but you seem to have—" I stopped

Mara had just bent over and licked Fang from jaw to temple.

I was going to kill her.

Fury and adrenaline rushed through me. I pulled as hard as I could, flinging the Flyboy forty to fifty feet away.

Note to any living thing: touch me; I'm going to hurt you. Touch Fang; I'm going to kill you. Preferably slow and painfully

It takes a lot to make me really mad. Spot-girl just crossed that line ten seconds ago.

Another flyboy attacked me, but when I punched him, my hand went straight through his torso and he fell.

Huh. Guess they're not making them like they used to. Or I'm getting stronger. Just wishful thinking

I snarled with fury, and then jumped over Fang, ramming myself with all my power. She fell into the dark water.

Bringing me with her.


	5. 5

5

The water would have been almost serene. It would have been, if the currents weren't dragging Spot and I deeper down, while we punched and kicked one another. I looked up one last time.

Fang's face was fading away, as I sunk further into the darkness.

I am _not_ going to die.

_Good Max. Now, how are you going to beat her?_ The Voice asked me.

_By using her weaknesses against her?_ I offered

_You're learning._

_Thanks_ I thought sarcastically.

I pressed my hand against her face and felt it give way. Huh? I pressed it harder and she screamed.

Tip: Don't scream while underwater.

She sucked in water and plummeted, fast.

I quickly swam back to the surface.

I was almost to the surface when a Flyboy landed in the water. It swam toward me but suddenly stopped, short-circuiting.

Ha. It would seem that they're not made for the water.

It was at that moment that I felt it. Electric currents snaked through the water, pulsing on my skin.

It began searing my skin, and it blocked my route to the surface.

_Fang._ That was the last thing my mind thought before my lungs, screaming for oxygen, filled with water.


	6. 6

6

Fang POV

I watched her fling that Flyboy forty or so feet.

Damn, she looked so hot when she was mad.

After that cat-girl had licked me—ew—, Max had pushed into the water, going under too. But I wasn't too worried, Max was a great swimmer.

I went to look at the second Flyboy she had killed, seemingly just by touching it. Had she found an off switch?

No. A big gaping hole was burned clear through the Flyboy's chest.

Max didn't have anything that could burn it.

What did that mean?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a Flyboy. The one that Max had thrown was back up and flying toward me. I prepared to fight it.

At the last second it angled itself downward, into the water.

_Oh no._

The electricity could kill Max. Without pausing to think, in a very Max-like way, I ran on the deck and jumped off, angling my body to dive through the water.

I steered clear of the Flyboy and swam deeper down. Eight minutes had passed since Max went under. She could only hold it for six, and that was when she took a deep breath and sat there doing nothing. That didn't happen, of course. I swam faster feeling my lungs strain in protest. I ignored it and continued swimming. I saw a dark shadow in the water below. I figured it must be that cat-girl. But as I drew nearer, I recognized the blond hair and wings.

_Max!_

I hurried to her and scooped her up in my arms, then began my assent to the water's surface. I began using my wings to propel me faster through the water. _Ten minutes_

Finally, I broke the surface and flew straight up, then angled myself to the shore. I landed and laid Max gently down. Then I began administering CPR, trying to force the water out. My fingers pressed against her neck.

She had no pulse.


	7. 7

7

Fang POV

--

"MaxMaxOhNoPleaseDon'tMax!" I begged, trying to give her CPR. Her skin was slightly burned from the electricity and her lips were blue. "Come on honey, don't die now. You'd better not die." For several minutes I kept blabbering and giving her CPR.

It was to no prevail.

Finally, I crumbled, laying my head on her chest.

"Why so you have to go? I need you" My voice was barely a whisper. I shut my eyes tight and sobbed silently.

Maximum Ride; the flock's leader, the girl whom holds my heart captive, the heroine weighed down with the destiny to save the world was not moving or breathing.

Max was dead.

And so was I.

**ATTENTION****: This will be the horrible fate given to Max if you do not review. When I get 10 total reviews total—good or bad, I don't care—then I will change her horrible fate. If not, then Max shall be dead. Muhahaha!! (Sorry guys, I need reviews to survive). And I do have more planned, so just give me some feedback and I will continue the show. Thank you!**


	8. 8

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks for all of your support and constructive criticism. Keep Flying! Enjoy! **

8

I was floating in darkness.

I, Maximum Ride, was dead.

_How did I let this happen? I let the flock down, I let Fang down. Fury got the best of me, and now I'm dead. And I'm no good dead. I hope the flock's not too sad. Fang will make a good leader._

_Max, Calm down _I heard the Voice.

_So I still have to listen to you after I'm dead?_

_Just for a minute._

Moments went by. And I have to tell you, if this is what death is like, I'll be stark mad within an hour. The least God could do is give me a T.V or a computer. And a blanket, cause it's awfully cold here.

It seemed like forever, but it also seemed like time did not exist. If that's the case, then yay for no wrinkle lines.

_Well?_

Suddenly I saw a figure glide toward me.

As it got closer I saw it was a girl with long, dark brown hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in all white like an angel. Her wings were identical to mine. I even checked.

_Can I make my one phone call now?_ I thought to myself. She laughed, as though she heard what I was thinking.

_Hello Max_ she said. Her lips didn't move, but I could tell she said it.

And her voice was The Voice.

I gasped but no sound came out.

_Who are you?_ I thought. She smiled.

_As you've probably figured out, I am the Voice. I can't explain much to you now._

_Why does it matter anyways? I'm dead._

_On the contrary. I'm here to offer you a second chance._

_Really now? Alright, I'll do it._

_But there's a consequence._

_I knew it _I scowled.

_You must give up one of your special abilities._

_What?! Like what? _Please let her not say my wings.

_Me._

I gaped. I was about to argue but stopped myself. The flock needed me. I was the only one who needed her. It was her or me, and, call me selfish, but I chose me.

_Is there any other option? _I asked, just to be sure.

_No. But its okay, I'm ready to go. I can finally do some good._

_You've done good already. _

She shrugged.

_I'm sorry. _I said.

She bounded forward and hugged me tight.

_I Love you, My Maximum Ride. I love and know you more than anyone else._

_One last question_ I thought.

_Hmn?_

_What's your name?_

She squeezed me tighter.

_Eve._

_I love you too Eve. More than anyone else. _I whispered back.

And she disappeared, leaving only a feather to float down and land on my shoulder, then melt into it.

_I'm always with you._

My eyes opened slowly, and I was immediately overcome with nausea and a headache. As soon as my vision cleared I saw Fang's head lying on my chest. No wonder I was having such a hard time breathing.

"Geroffme" I moaned, then started coughing up water.

Fang shot up and looked at me in surprise. I looked at his face and saw the tears.

"Fang…" I whispered softly.

Then, to finish the Hallmark moment, I began wiping away his tears. Then I moved closer and kissed him softly. He clung to me like the Titanic's lifeboat.

"I thought I lost you" he mumbled hoarsely. I hugged him tightly, ignoring the fact that my clothes were soaking his.

"I know, but I came back. And I won't leave again."

We stayed like that, holding each other like at any moment the world was going to end. Finally I looked around, suddenly freezing.

"We should probably go back to the house" I said.

"Yeah" Fang helped me up.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Uhhuh" I muttered. I took a step, then fell. Fang caught me and held me in his arms.

"Maybe I should carry you" he smirked.

**I hope you liked it. Keep on reviewing! Thanks everyone.**


	9. 9

9

By the time we got back to the lake house, I could walk on my own. Yes people, I actually let Fang carry me. No I do not have a fever. Yet.

I pushed open the door and walked in, not worried about dripping on the wood floor.

"Max!" Angel and Nudge exclaimed, about to assault me with hugs. When they saw I was wet they stopped.

"Go for a swim?" Iggy asked.

Fang explained, while I went upstairs to get into dry clothes.

I took off my shirt and was about to put on a dry tank top when I noticed something on my shoulder. I looked at it in the mirror.

There was a black outline of a feather on my shoulder.

Eve's feather.

I raced downstairs. After putting on my shirt and pants, of course. Fang was still explaining.

When he was done, I told my part, mentioning Eve's feather, the Voice, me being dead, all of it.

Fang mentioned the Flyboy's burn mark.

"Hey!" I exclaimed "I did that to Mara too!"

"Mara?" Iggy asked.

"The cat-girl…" I explained the genetic experiment from Germany.

"Itex again?" Gassy asked.

"maybe you've got a new power" angel suggested.

"Yeah, try to activate it now" Nudge said.

"I don't even know what it is" I said.

"it sounds like your hand got hot enough to melt metal" Iggy explained.

"what were you thinking when you did it?" Total asked, waking up from his nap.

Yes people, Total is our dog. And he can talk. Lately, he's been flying. But you know, no big deal. Doesn't your dog talk? No?

"I was mostly furious" I said, remembering.

"Think of something that makes you mad then"

Easy enough. I thought of the School, Itex, the director of Itex, Lissa, Bridget, Anne Walker, Jeb, dog crates, Flyboys, Erasers, Whitecoats, sharp pointy things, and cookies without chocolate chips. And I got real mad.

"Um…Max…" I hear Nudge whisper. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Hmm?"

She pointed at my hands, which were glowing red.

"Hand me a fork" I said.

As it touched my hand it melted and poured onto the floor, cooled droplets bouncing everywhere.

"Whoa" Gassy said.

"'M not going to make you mad anymore" Fang muttered.

I grinned as my hand cooled off.

"Enough fun for tonight" I said seriously, and suddenly tired "Bedtime."

We stacked fists and said goodnight.


	10. 10

10

There were four bedrooms in this house. Angel, Nudge, and Total got one room. Iggy and gasman got the second room. And Fang and I each got our own separate room.

I went into my room and crawled under the covers. I was exhausted but I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep.

This room was quiet, too quiet.

Cue James Bond theme song. Just kidding.

I wasn't going to be able to sleep in here. So I sat up and crawled out of bed. I checked on Angel, Nudge, and Total. They were all curled up on one bed, fast asleep.

In Iggy and Gassy's room, there was a bunk bed. Iggy was on top, Gassy on bottom. I closed the door.

Then something made me continue down the hall.

I pushed open the last door, to check on Fang. Which, to let you know, I rarely ever did.

I now know why.

He was sleeping shirtless.

I blushed and hurried out of the room. When I was a t the door, I turned to look back at him again.

Big mistake.

I snuck back over to his bedside, against my better judgment. My feather's rustled.

He opened his eyes, alert.

I froze and felt my breath catch.

Then his eyed passed over me, and his gaze softened. He gave one of those rare smiles that made the world a bit brighter (my theory is that his smiles caused global warming, but anyhow…) and caused my heart to beat wildly out of control...

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can't sleep" I muttered.

He scooted over in the bed, lifted the covers, and patted the spot beside him.

"Um…" I whispered, my heart hammering in my ears.

"Come on" he responded.

So I edged forward and lay down, facing him. He covered me up. It was really warm in here.

"Better?" he asked. I put my cold feet on his legs and smiled as he jumped.

"Yeah." I pressed my cold body to his in order to warm up. His arms automatically tightened around me.

It was then that I realized, not only was he shirtless, he was only wearing boxers.

I blushed and began to get up.

But my body betrayed me. I leaned up and held my lips a breaths width apart from his, teasing him. Then I leaned forward and kissed him passionately, no longer afraid. I felt his hands lower themselves to my hips as he responded to my kiss. We kissed forever.

Then we fell asleep, bodies intertwined, smiles on our faces.


	11. 11

11

I awoke early the next morning. I'm usually the first to wake and the last to sleep. I'm used to it. Who needs a nice amount of REM anyways?

I went to get out of my bed but I was stuck. I turned to see Fang, sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped around my waist. Yesterday came tumulting back into my head.

"wake up, sleepyhead" I whispered, kissing his cheek softly.

"hmm" he smiled.

"I've gotta sneak back to my room" I said.

"No" he pressed his face into my wings.

"I need to go" I said.

He sighed and released me. I kissed him once more and left. In my room I began to dress.

_This is so weird. He loves me. I love him. We're together now. How am I able to just accept that this easily? How can I just hand over my hear like that?_

Silence.

I suppose I had been waiting for the Voice's reply. It finally hit me that she was really gone. I subconsciously touched the feather on my shoulder. Then I left the room.

After I got up, Fang was right behind me. He kept smirking, of course, so did i.

Iggy came into the kitchen next.

"Good morning" I said cheerfully.

"Um…morning" he responded warily.

"I'll make breakfast" Fang said. I raised my eyebrows but said nothing.

"Hmm…" Iggy hummed and sat down.

Nudge came in while Fang was mixing instant pancakes. You now, I never thought I'd actually use that sentence. I really brought a change about him. I'd hate to see what he'd do if I spent another night with him. Sewing?

"God Fang!" Nudge moaned, putting her hand over her eyes.

"What?"

"your happy glow, its blinding" she complained.

Gassy came in behind her. Then Total.

"Why're you so…happy?" total asked.

"Excuse me" I said, getting up "I'll go wake Angel." I hurried and left the room.

In Angel's room, she was already up and getting dressed.

Max, can you help me?" she was trying to cut slits in her new shirt. I complied.

"Are you and Fang…?" she trailed off.

Hmm…she'll probably read our minds anyways, knowing Angel. I saw her smile.

"If you mean dating kinda, then yeah."

"Oh. I'm glad you're happy" she smiled and hugged me.

"uh…thanks?" I said and cut to slits on the back of her shirt. "Fang's cooking breakfast."

She smirked at me but said nothing. Then she hopped down off her bed, grabbed my hand, then dragged me out.

Fang was whistling when I came in. I shook my head and past by him "Try not to look so suspicious" I muttered under my breath. He chuckled but stopped whistling. Of course, being Fang-like, he started humming. I sighed and sat down, giving up. Fang came over and put the pancakes on the table. No one moved to take any.

"Well…?" he asked.

I hurriedly grabbed a pancake and put it on my plate. Everyone practically leaned forward to look at me as I put the fork to my mouth.

I gasped.

"Chocolate Chips! It's like, pancake cookies! I hurriedly grabbed more as the rest of the flock deemed to food edible and began piling up on the pancakes.

"I didn't know you could cook." I stated.

"Well it's really not that hard to screw up instant pancakes" he explained.

"Unless" Iggy muttered "You're Max."

He was too far away for me to reach, so I threw a pancake at his head.

"Ow." He muttered.

_Are you going to tell the rest of the flock?_ Angel's voice flooded my head.

I sighed.

_I don't know, ask Fang._

I watched her concentrate and Fang looked at me.

_He says you're the leader_ Angel said.

I scowled and shot him the bird. He grinned.

"We're leaving today" I said to the flock.

"Do we have to?" Nudge asked " 'Cause I kinda like it here."

"Yes. Itex obviously knows we're here so we need to keep moving. Besides, we've got a mission."

"Which is…?" Iggy asked. I looked to Fang.

"Yesterday I was on my blog" Fang started. "I got an email from a girl. She said Whitecoats kidnapped her and she escaped. She's a recombinant DNA experiment like us and—"

"I thought all experiments were retired" I said.

"Maybe they don't know about her" Angel offered.

"Or maybe it's a trap" I argued.

"Everything can always—" Fang started.

"Be a trap, I know" I finished.

"Let's just look. If it's a trap then we'll get out before anything gets too bad. But I can't just sit be while someone is in trouble."

"May be in trouble" I corrected. He looked at me and stuck his lip out. If it wasn't so damn annoying it'd be funny.

"Fine, we'll check it out. But if it is a trap, which it probably is, you're going to have a pissed off Max on your hands."

"Okay, its settled then" Fang said. "I'll go pack our bags."

_So you're not going to tell them?_ Angel asked.

_No honey, Not now._


	12. 12

12

"Max" I heard Nudge beside me. The whole flight I had been avoiding the flock, flying a bit ahead. Well, okay, 100 feet ahead.

"Max, I have a question." Doesn't she always?

"Yes sweetie?"

"Um…" she flew closer to me "Is there something going on between you and Fang?"

Wow. Nudge was more observant than I gave her credit for. I might as well tell her.

"Uh, yeah. We're together now" I responded.

"Oh my God, really?! You mean like, girlfriend and boyfriend?" she squealed.

"Be quiet Nudge" I commanded, but it was too late.

"Oh my God, Iggy, Iggy, guess what!!"

Since when was she friends with Iggy? God…

"They're what?!" Iggy exclaimed. "Gassy, come here!"

I groaned and looked at Fang. He acted like he couldn't hear it but his eye was twitching. I shook my head and flew over to him.

"Our secret's out" I whispered lightly

"I guess it is" he smiled one of those rare smiles that made the world brighter. They were probably the cause for global warming.

"She does have a big mouth though" I shot a glance at Nudge.

"That doesn't matter though" he said, holding out his hand.

"Ha, nice try" I said, laughing as I flew away. I gave him a wink. He tried to catch me but only grazed my wing.

I continued to laugh as I twisted and darted around him, performing complicated maneuvers I saw a bird do once on the Animal Channel.

Unfortunately, Fang watched that documentary too, so he was matching my moves.

Suddenly, Fang stopped short.

"what's the matter, can't keep up?" I called. He shook his head and slowly pointed. I turned.

Behind us, a thousand Flyboys were steadily approaching.


	13. 13

13

"Fight or Flight?" I asked my flock. They assumed battle formation. So it was settled then.

I flew a bit ahead. I knew my Flock was behind me, making the meanest faces they possibly could, which always made me smile—unless of course one thousand Flyboys are coming at you in an evil master plan to kill you, for no good reason except the fact that you exist. Yeah as you can tell, Flyboys kinda tick me off, it's nothing personal. Just, you know… the fact that they exist, that's all.

"Get ready."

As they were fifty feet away, I rushed forward to meet them head on.

Remembering my new-found power, I let fury wash through me. Then I charged into the first line of Flyboys and watched them fall like rocks.

_Ten down, nine hundred, ninety to go_ I thought to myself.

I watched Nudge take out two and another jumped on her. Gassy saved her and I watched her smile at him softly before continue battle. Iggy was holding his own and had taken out six flyboys already. Angel was punching one Flyboy while Total bit its leg. I looked for Fang after I took out three more Flyboys. I saw him fight four Flyboys, but his eyes kept scanning the crowd. I flew behind him and disabled the Flyboy who was sneaking up behind him.

"Pay attention to the battle" I said. He spun around quickly.

"You okay?" he asked. I frowned.

"Yes, but you need to stop worrying about me. I can take care of myself."

The corner of his lips twitched but he said nothing.

"Max!" I heard Nudge scream. I spun around.

The Flyboys had her, Gassy, Iggy, Angel and Total captured.

"Max, there's still like 800 Flyboys" Fang said "What're we going to do?"

"Only one thing to do," I said "400 for you, 400 for me."

He nodded solemnly.

"We're probably going to die" he said.

"Not without a fight" I growled. Then I pulled my wings in, kissed him, and then unfurled my wings.

Then I turned back to the Flyboys, feeling the familiarity of rage sear across my body.

Then I zoomed forward at two hundred miles-an-hour into the Flyboys, Fang right beside me.

I roundhouse kicked one and dropped a few feet and planted an upwards kick on another. Around me, Flyboys were dropping like flies, _20_, _40_, _60_, _120_

I could feel my blackened eye, broken nose, and broken ribs.

_Pain is just a message. And I am holding all calls!_

_140, 180, 235._ I was the indestructible Max. _300, 350_. I was unstoppable, I was—

"Max!" I recognized Fang's voice. I searched for him. He had been beside me a moment ago. I flew up above the Flyboys to search for him. He was being held—just barely—by six Flyboys.

"Maximum Ride. Surrender or I will kill him" a Flyboy said.

I growled under my breath.

"Sonofa—" I lunged forward but was stopped by the sound of Fang's arm breaking.

"LET HIM GO!" I screamed.

"Surrender."

"Fine! I give up" I shouted at the Flyboys. Anything to save Fa—the Flock.

"Good" Suddenly the Flyboys holding Fang and the rest of the Flock hit them in the back of their heads and dropped them.

And as four-hundred and fifty Flyboys flew at me, I watched my Flock fall to their death.


End file.
